Naruto the Kyuubi Tales
by ray10444
Summary: what if not everyone knew about kyuubi being sealed into naruto ? what if gaara became naruto's brother . what if hinata gaara and naruto became close friends.  What if naruto's life changed for the better but with more hardships possible pairings later
1. Chapter 1: Naruto! A Ninja Legend!

Chapter 1 : Naruto! A Ninja Legend!

second fanfic coming up please who all read this please go to my pokemon story. But any way first shot at naruto here we go! Oh yea I know they showed the 4 th's real name but im still going to call him Arashi.

**4 Year Ago**

Arashi you have to do the sealing kyuubi taught you before he went on a rampage said sarutobi. Sarutobi I... I don't think I can you know what the jutsu does it doesn't kill me but. Started arashi. I understand but we have no choice said the depressed Sarutobi it's the only way he finished. Is this truly the only way because if it is Sarutobi I want you not to tell everyone keep it a secret, I know we shouldn't lie but if we tell them kyuubi was sealed they would think of him as a hero but a demon I don't want that so sarutobi promise you wont do that

said Arashi. Yes 4th hokage I honor you're wishes said sarutobi as Arashi used hiraisashin (tell me if spelled wrong) to go to the scene.

**At the woods with Kyuubi**

Arashi was staring at kyuubi with intent eyes Kyuubi naruto im sorry! As he started speeding through hand signs. Kitsune sealing! Dimensional Sealing Jutsu! Yelled Arashi as he slammed his palm into the ground

causing lots of black writing around as kyuubi and his so Naruto started wailing in pain as kyuubi was transferred in to an arrow and shot right into naruto stomach making a seal . As Naruto stopped crying and fell into a deep sleep .

**Now**

Naruto Had a better life then he did in the anime with Sarutobi keeping naruto having the kyuubi a secret and Sarutobi wanted to teach him at least a little something. Like that morning we did shurikan practice and he ht all the targets except for one and tsunade plans coming back to train Naruto a little in chakra control. Huh sighed Sarutobi sorting things out in his mind.

Oji-san! Said a hyperactive 4 year old I want ramen I haven't had ramen since this mornin cried the little blond kid. Naruto remember you cant have that much ramen its part of you're speed training and will power said sarutobi. Naruto sighed . But the mixed vegetables are nasty and I don't want those. Said naruto in a pouting face. Ok said sarutobi but that means no jutsu training. He knew Naruto loved Jutsu training in a day

What! Yelled naruto with a very shocked face Oji-san you can't ok I''ll eat the vegetables said crying naruto .

Ok said sarutobi. As they left for the hokage training grounds.

**5 min Later**

Naruto as you know you know of 3 jutsus right now Henge which you are very good at surprisingly it being a genjutsu , and as for substitution you having good results in that it being a ninjutsu . But unfortunately you had the poorest results with the clone jutsu being a genjutsu Said Sarutobi. I know this all ready what this have to do with the new jutsu said naruto. Well this jutsu isn't really a jutsu say if used right is you're trump card replied Sarutobi. I want you to hold up the ram hand sign then focus on bringing all you're chakra out at once

Said a calm Sarutobi. WHAT! But then I wont be able to do the jutsu said a naruto with an you gotta be kidding me look on his face. Its part of the jutsu naruto trust me just try to make some clones then you'll be able to do it better. Ok sighed naruto as he started summoning clones ( most good some bad). Its time to tell him thought Sarutobi.

**An Half Hour Later**

huh...huh...huh..panted Naruto I think im out saying naruto almost falling over. Naruto I need you to tell you

something started Sarutobi What is it replied Naruto . Do you know of the Kyuubi right the great fox demon that was used by konoha force as a secret weapon turned on us 4 years ago saying sarutobi. Yea said the hardly paying attention naruto. And he was killed by the great konoha flash said naruto. No started sarutobi it was a lie to get people not to know that kyuubi was too strong to defeat and had to be sealed in to a newborn baby.

Really! Sad naruto surprised who was it? Naruto questioned. Naruto when is you're birthday said sarutobi. October 10 said Naruto. When was the attack said sarutobi . Suddenly Naruto eyes grew wide October 10th im the kyuubi no kitsune sad naruto dumb struck. No you're not the kyuubi naruto! Yelled sarutobi. But It fell on deaf ears as naruto ran away towards the town .( Only chunin above can read the file with kyuubi). Finally I got you withough that old man said the mysterious ninja. Looks to be a chunin noticed naruto . Get out of my way said naruto in a fox like voice. Oh fox wants to play said the chunin here play with this as 5 shurikan and kunai came Naruto's way . The kyuubi's chakra had pumped up so much that the chakra made the shurikan and kunai bounce off. So he knows a couple tricks ill still destroy him as the chunin sped through seals

Fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu as a giant fire ball was coming toward naruto. With Naruto's increased speed naruto jumped over the fireball it self and threw kunai right at the chunin the chunin pulled out a kunai and hit them all sending them all to the ground . You'll have do better than that foxy jumping around throwing shurikan at naruto. Naruto bend over and looked as if he died standing up then suddenly arrrg Yelled Naruto new found chakra pushing the shurikan out . What the hell yelled the shinobi now frightened. I've fought stronger things reassured the chunin take this speeding through seals thunder pulse jutsu said the chunin while electricity was showing in his hand as he shot it at naruto ...putting a small hole in his chest aghgh! Screamed naruto in pain turning at of the chakra educed form . Ok time for you o die kyuubi brat take this thunder pulse jutsu as he powered it up ill fire on 3 1...2...3...a blinding light appeared but what happened next wasn't on what Naruto thought what was going to happen next. Sarutobi was infront of him holding the chunin wrist watching as the chunin scream in pain as sarutobi tapped im on he head and the chunin fell to the ground. Ok naruto time to get you to the hospital as he picked up naruto and went to the hospital...Naruto said sarutobi under his breath while carrying naruto you'll walk into you're fathers steps you too will be a ninja legend.

Author note : well please R& R and well please read my other stories and sorry this chapter short and that it centered around sarutobi in the beginning ut I had to thanks and bye

Chapter 2: A secret raveled a new fox in town


	2. Chapter 2: a new fox in town

1**Chapter 2 : Secrets Revealed! A New Fox In Town!**

Author's note: well hello all I hope you're reading so anyway I've been thinking hard to figure out sorting a story like that makes it predictable no fun huh (. Anyway thanks to those who read and I guess on with the show!

Disclaimer no jutsu: I do not own Naruto and never will or will I?

It has been 2 days since naruto got hole in his chest when the doctors were to operate they were surprised to see hole turn into a small cut like his foot hit a corner o a counter.What the hell said the doctor who had seen the hole when they arrive (they being naruto and sarutobi) this kid doesn't looked hurt more then a mall cut sighed the doctor. What should we do asked the other doctor. well

lets do a couple test to make sure he's ok then give him back to the hokage I guess replied the head doctor. After about 2 hours of test it was what it seemed nothing wrong with naruto the small cut was gone already too and by this time naruto had woken up. When he was still in the hospital he was a little dumbfounded until he saw sarutobi and he remember the event of 2 days ago from the runaway to the sarutobi saving him. Naruto ran up and hugged him. Cmon naruto I need to tell you more about the kyuubi now naruto didn't think the fox was that bad if it wasn't for the fox he'd be dead or probably have to let go of his shinobi career before it started. Naruto the kyuubi isn't you it's sealed into you but with a different sealing jutsu then the books about that subjects say said sarutobi. Different? Asked naruto with all focus on sarutobi.

**At the gates of Konoha**

Finally!! Said the object about time I awaken the figure says while letting out a yawn . I go better find the kit said the object( know who it is yet?) walking towards the square of konoha. What does Arashi's kit look like again I didn't get a good mental picture of him when I gave him the chakra. What was his name again walking around town talking to itself was it Paputo? The object asked himself was it nato? No thats not it he said as he passed naruto and sarutobi or the third time . Was it rito said to him self as he passed the naruto for the fifth time. Wait I remember now It was naruto! Said the object. Now to know were he is looked around and saw naruto and Sarutobi talking wow look at that yondaime impersonator with the blond hair and spiky and the face...he started oh...

**Back with naruto and sarutobi **

this sealing jutsu was designed to seal the fox's chakra and stuff a custom to the kyuubi form which you went a couple days ago said sarutobi. I see replied naruto catching little by little does that mean the fox isn't sealed physically realized naruto. Yes and no said sarutobi he wasn't sealed physically but now he has the body of about a week old fox. Really? Asked naruto half interested half amused that the great fox was not taller then 8 inches . Do you know were he is asked naruto . Yes replied sarutobi. were? Asked naruto . Im right here kit said a voice on the ground . Naruto looked to see a about a 5 inch fox very young and it looked hungry due it's stomach grumbling every 2 minutes. Who are you? asked naruto my tittle is kyuubi no kitsune but I don't wish my student to call me that so call me by my real name Yuku or Yuku-sensei said Yuku. Ok let me get this straight looking at the fox the 4 th hokage sealed kyuubi no kitsune a biju into me and I can go into the kitsune or kyuubi state and this little fox right here is the one thats been Konoha's secret weapon for well over 100 years said naruto holding in a laugh in but not for long cause a few seconds later naruto was laughing his but off rolling on te ground holding his ribs to trying to stop his ribs from hurting .Obviously this didn't make Yuku happy cause he pounced on naruto trying to claw him but missed to the constant rolling. Shut up kit said Yuku. Im trying said naruto who honestly didn't look like it. Ok both of you stop said sarutobi as pushed in a pressure point on Naruto's arm. Ow! Yelled naruto and while sarutobi did that he picked up a way people always do to baby animals . I can freaking jump as he struggled to get free said Yuku. Which made Naruto start laughing again. As Yuku struggled to get free sarutobi was thinking I feel a pit in my wallet but I guess it's the only way. Who's up for ramen this stopped everything arashi had told him they Yuku loved ramen and well naruto he was starting to get scared at looking at their eyes . Naruto grabbed sarutobi who had Yuku and ran as fast as the wind all you could see was an orange blur . Yuku was surprised that naruto could run this fast and even more surprised when he could stop so quick and was in front of

Ichiraku ramen . Yay I finally get to eat ramen again as he ran to the chair hey Tsuchi give me 12 miso 17 chicken ramen and 7 beef ramen please . Sarutobi just felt his wallet get a little lighter . Then yuku jumped on the counter ill have same thing except 20 chicken instead of 17. Then Tsuchi looked at Sarutobi im not ordering said sarutobi felling as though he had no money in his wallet. After the orders came in. Ok naruto Yuku wasn't lying he will be you're sensei until you have a jonin sensei and he will still be you're sensei then said sarutobi. Were' he gonna stay? With you I forgot to tell you you're going to have an apartment by my house an apartment naruto had never lived alone his whole life he lived with his oji-san. So I get my own apartment asked naruto. Yes you'll also get allowance for stuff like food and recreational activities . Cool said naruto there's going to be 3 keys you are going to have 1 yuku I going to have one and ill have one . Ok its getting late ill see you too tomorrow as sarutobi just disappeared away. Ok lets go naruto time for us to turn in said Yuku walking away. Ok said naruto walking with Yuku to their house .naruto was surprised that it was a 2 bedroom apartment their beds were in the same room their room had a small t.v with a small book case with a couple scrolls and a chest with Naruto's personal stuff in it and a second chest with some toys to keep Yuku busy. Yuku's food bowls were in the kitchen and had basic items for living with a fox and as a person. When they were ready to go to bed Yuku why did you attack the village I haven't read anything on it and Sarutobi- sensei wont tell me asked naruto . Ok ill tell you :

**Flashback**

Yuku was in a dark cave just looking out to the forest earlier that day him and Arashi got ramen this was the last time he had ramen before that day. Kyuubi was just looking out the cave and saw all sorts of animals such as birds, wolves, Taro the cat running away from a team of genin . Then a rustling noise came from the trees. Yuku being the Kyuubi wasn't scared so all he said was state your identity or you'll regret it said Yuku im sorry oh mighty kitsune said the man bowing allow me to introduce my self my name is Orochimaru . Mmmg growled Yuku I smell a snake. Orochimaru smiled no its 2 orochimaru said as he fired 2 snake at Yuku. Yuku hit both snake with one of it's tails. You want a fight well you have one kitsune inferno said Yuku as he was shooting massive fireball jutsu at Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged you'll have to do better then that of mighty kitsune. Don't worry I will Steel tail transformation his tail turn to a silver color and he swung it and hit Orochimaru in the air slamming him into the ground. He is as strong as I have read well kyuubi take this orochimaru sped through seals and finished summoning jutsu . Smoke appeared all around when it cleared a giant snake was in front of Yuku. Ok lets go mangi said orochimaru talking to this snake . The snake lunged forward aiming to bite yuku . Yuku jumped high in the air then dropped and hit mangi on the head crushing him into the ground making him poof away. This isn't as easy as I though it was going to be. Pitiful human so weak said Yuku . Take this said Orochimaru as he sped through at least 50 hand signs Hell's Nightmare Jutsu . Tons of chains flew out of nowhere and chained him up now lets see how you like hell said Orochimaru as the chains began pulling him into the ground and into hell and he disappeared pleased.. But suddenly Yuku broke through the chains but the chains had did their job they had clouded his thinking he was enraged he jumped of off the mountain he slept on and ran around trashing trees and anything else around there.

**Back to regular time**

thats what really happened asked naruto. Yes kit thats what happened now go to bed we have a long day tomorrow said yuku. We do? Asked naruto. But it was too late yuku was already asleep so naruto rolled over and hit darkness for the rest of the night.

Authors note: well here's chapter 2 a little background info on Yuku and the reason Yuku change in maturity Is because he was reborn as a new born fox with all his memories but the maturity of a kid thats why.

Chapter 3: Training Begins! Ow! That hurt!


	3. Chapter 3: Training Begins!

Chapter 3: Training Begins! Ow ! That hurts

Authors Note : hello another chapter of Naruto the Kyuubi tales this is where youll see most of his younger training. R&R please read my other stories to thank you.Oh! and thanks to smashpikachu123 for co author and spell checking. dumb computer spell checker!!.

It was 4:30 in the morning and... Wake up kit! Yelled Yuku as he was clawing at naruto OW! Man why did you do said naruto in pain what! Its 4:30 said Naruto surprised because he wakes up at like 7:00-7:30. Yea I know but I though I should let you sleep in since this is our first day of training said Yuku like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sleep in asked Naruto . Well yea im supposed to wake you up at 3 but since youre 4 I guess I can go for 4:00 said Yuku. Naruto sighed ok how am I supposed to do this asked Naruto here said Yuku as he handed Naruto the list of the days training:

Breakfast : 4:00 - 4:30

Weapon Training: 4:35 - 7:00

Taijutsu Training: 7:05 - 10 :00

Ninjutsu Training: 10:05 - 12:10

Lunch: 12:15- 12:45

Genjutsu Training: 12:50- 3:50

Kitsune form training: 3:50 - 5:00

Chakra control: 5:00- 6:00

Dinner : 6:00 - 6:45

Special Jutsu Training: 6:50-9:00

Bloodline training: 9:00-11:00

Sleep-11:05- 4:00

Weekends: Whatever

What the! said Naruto as he read over the list . Yep! said Yuku seeming Proud. Ok time for weapon training. Most shinobi have weapons besides Kunai and shurikan. But youre a child so only a kunai and shurikan started Yuku. What about breakfast?! asked Naruto. Well eat quickly! replied Yuku. Naruto ate some eggs and sausage, and then they were off. Wait! said Naruto I have a bloodline yep said yuku Ill tell you about it later.

In a clearing that had a small shack in front

Ok ready? I want you to hit those branches with shurikan. said Yuku . Naruto threw them well, having Sarutobi as a teacher. Not bad for a four years old! said Yuku. Thanks! said Naruto. Anyway im going to henge and i'll act like an enemy nin. said Yuku. By the way he'll be at chunin level and you can go into the kitsune form to if you want. said Yuku. Ok said Naruto pretty confident. Yuku transformed into a person it was a boy looked normal just plain clothes and a ok face nothing really interesting. Ok ready set go!!! said Yuku. All right lets go! Said Naruto running toward the nin kunai in hand ready to stab him. But the chunin blocked it with a kunai and sending Naruto forward making him off balance and pretending to stab him as the kunai got close and hit his neck but smoke appeared revealing that Naruto was a substitution. Then Naruto popped out of the trees and started shooting Kunai's and Shuriken's at Yuku as fast as possible but being Yuku, he blocked them with ease as Naruto got to the ground and charged at Yuku and had got to him already and was about to put him in a headlock but Naruto'ss extra speed and stamina allowed him to do a leap before the lock was made. As Naruto rolled to the ground . Now ready to use the kitsune form Sarutobi had taught him how to use . Naruto's kitsune chakra began ( Naruto has kitsune and kyuubi and his own but kyuubi usually cuts his chakra off when training though) Narutos red chakra started engulfing him and he let out a roar and ran as fast on all legs and took him as he charged at Yuku.Yuku simply punched Naruto on the neck then grabbed him and threw him into a tree you need more control, more power, and basically more everything how about this more skill. said Yuku kinda taunting.K Naruto(Kitsune Naruto) mad at the comment, power was rising his features were becoming more clearer such as the whiskers and the slits in his eyes. As he charged at Yuku and slashed at him, but missed as Yuku was a few more feet back . Dont let anger control you said Yuku punching him to the ground. K Naruto. K Naruto settled down a little and ran toward Yuku and tried to kick him but Yuku just grabbed his leg and slammed his body into the ground and the Yuku Grabbed K Naruto and punched is lights out.

**2 hours later **

We have much more training to do! said Yuku to the now waking up Naruto . Ok next was supposed to be taijutsu but you slept so no taijutsu today any way after that was ninjutsu training Ok Naruto I have the best jutsu for you its called Shadow Clone Jutsu is makes solid clones to fight with you takes more chakra then regular clone but now do the cross seal and then pour a lot of chakra into the seal then think of a how many clones you want to make. Naruto used the cross seal and on is first try 2 shadow clones wow this is a lot easier to me then regular clones said a shocked Naruto. Yea I figured since you cant do regular clone jutsu you probally aren't good at genjutsu while you aren't either besides the henge but so are you so I guess trailed off Yuku. Ok im going to fight you only using a shadow clone now wih shadow clones use them and fight wih only tai jutsu ready set. Go! Said Yuku as he formed a Shadow Clone. Ok i'll take care of it with out the help of shadow clones but just in case .. thought Naruto . As he ran toward the Yuku clone ready to punch naturally the clone dodged and punched him in the stomach to the tree. Damn! Thought Naruto. Ok time for a combo! thought Naruto again as he pulled out a kunai take this! Yuku as he threw the kunai at Yuku who simply dodged it and grabbed it . Naruto was shocked but didnt show it. Ok thought Naruto, time to go kitsune thought Naruto as he performed the seal, red chakra flowed around him his eyes became slits and his whiskers grew. Ok you ready Yuku? Ready or not! said K Naruto as he jumped and slashed at the clone who put the kunai in the way but Naruto aimed a little off, trying not to hit the other kunai and slashed on the clones arm but the clone didn't care and he threw the kunai at Naruto but K Naruto stayed put and the clone looked a bit shocked because Naruto wasnt dodging or anything like he wanted to die but before the kunai hit him it turned into smoke and a clone appered and threw multiple kunais and shurikand and while the clone was dodging k naruto ran up to the clone and stabbed it witha kunai. And the kunai stuck but then naruto heard a sound like an almost erupting volcano til boom! The clone went an naruto was blown away. As naruto hit a tree what the hell just happened asked naruto in pain. you should be more knowing naruto this was an exploding clone and once I set it off if I held more chakra in it you would of dies said Yuku simply. Naruto shuddered ok I want you to perfect your Shadow Clone Jutsu said Yuku . Ok. said Naruto as he started performing Shadow Clone Jutsus and learning how to transformed them into other people.

**At Lunch**

Naruto and Yuku went to the barbeque place in the middle of town and ordered some ribs and steak and ate it up as Naruto and Yuku began to talk.. Yuku... said Naruto.Yuku on the list it says bloodline and special jutsus whats that mean said naruto. Well you have a blood line obviusly I haven't decided it but I have the bloodline and looked at you and I see that youre already able I decided to name this bloodline called kitsune-gan(Fox eye) this eye has many functions such as more detailed vision, seeing in the dark, longer range of vision can move quicker, and can process more information quickly, and this eye also helps you see more in a jutsu such as a way to couter it. But the main reason the kitsune-gan is used in battle is the ability to well I can't just tell you what its main reason is there no fun in that, but you'll be able to do things you didn't belive existed after you learn the true meaning of it.

**Genjutsu Training**

Naruto and Yuku went back to the clearing. Ok Naruto, i'm going to be teaching how to see through a genjutsu so im going to use low leveled genjutsu and you have to see through them, Ok ready? said Yuku as he sped through seals and said, Breaking Ground Jutsu! said Yuku as he slammed his palm in to the ground. what? Asked Naruto, as his eyes started getting heavy then he lookd at the ground to see it moving and he fell thrugh not having any clue of what was happening naruto focud his chakra tryig to do something but it was futile but around this time spikes started shooting at of nothing piercing Naruto. Naruto tried to yell but nothing came up

then naruto focused his hands into prayer shape for his kitsune chakra and released as music as he could but still nothing came up then Naruto looked under him to see spikes Naruto's eyes widened then Naruto looked up and saw the sky from outside the Naruto got an Idea time for some Shadow Clone hopping thought Naruto as Naruto used the cross seal and made Shadow Clone to throw him up to one another until he reached the edge of the cave and jumped out of it. When he was at the top of the hole it disperesed naruto you need to remember to use any possible way to get out of a genjutsu this was a genin -lv genjutsu you need to see through thing like this better . Ok ok said naruto acting like he understood but him being a 4-year old didnt comprehend most of it . Yuku sighed lets go to the next training .

**Kitsune form**

ok naruto said yuku go into kitsune form I want to see something. Naruto complied and formed the prayer seal and focused kitsune chakra. Not bad Started Yuku now lets see something said Yuku as he trew 3 kunais at naruto naruto looking dead at them but couldint move but right when they were a centimeter away from his eyes te stopped and it was revealed that their were connected by chakra strings naruto mind was still not compliying and at last it came to its sense and was back why the heck did you throw those at me yelled naruto. Because I wanted to test you and you failed I want to focus on releasing more chakra from now do that for youre kitsune training.

Through chakra control and dinner nothing really happened until Bloodline training

**Blood line Trainning **

Ok now to release this form focus kitsune chakra into youre eyes and skinny them out and then keep the chakra there said Yuku as he demonstrated. Naruto complied he focused cakra but his eyes wouldint get skinny and he got frustrated and tried a gain and tried for about a half hour till

try it this way showing naruto a new seal. This seal is plainly used for this bloodline as he put his hands together to make it look like the monkey fused with the rabbit seal this is the fox seal try it said Yuku at once naruto tried it his eyes became slim and his vision greatly improved. Wow! Said naruto amazed by how it looked and was spinning around and he could se every little detail e was amazed this is cool said naruto as he started looking at other things ok naruto you look around a bit or what ever just practice ill be back soon I need to get some fox food Sarutobi didnt get that much said yuku as Yuku left . What ever said naruto cooly still amazed by his new eyes looking around... Fire Style:Grand Fire Ball Jutsu! said a man in the trees as a fire balll came straight to naruto but naruto managed to leap out of the way and rolled onto the ground. What the heck said Naruto breathing hard. You're lucky demon said the man who was probably about 9 years old. His eyes symbolised he was from the Uchiha family but I will kill you said the boy as he formed another Grand Fire Ball Jutsu. Naruto didnt have time to think he jumped as high as his 4 year old legs could take them and threw shurikan and kunai at him. The boy being only 9 years old suprised naruto by being as fast as hed seen sarutobi and then the boy threw more kunai at naruto. With Narutos kitsune-gan K Naruto saw the kunai more clearly and found a way to dodge them withough Shadow Clone he started spinning clockwise and headed for the right as he tried one of his tricks on the boy as he threw multiple kunai and shurikan at the boy. The boy again easily dodged him and jumped up and stabbed naurto in the stomack with 2 kunais one in his chest and one around his neck Naruto started going down then POOF the clone made it was a shadow clone then wheres te real one asked the boy looking around one of the kunai "poofed" and revealed Naruto jumping out and punched the boy the boy howeever had experience in shadow clone as well cause it was a clone and the boy apperaed and put chakra rope around Naruto and slammed him into a tree and jumped away as he sped through seals and yelled Fire Style! Dragon Flame Jutsu as the room lit on fire and there was a great explosion and when it died down it showed naruto with a chakra shield right infornt of him but this shield was cracked and broken the second later. Youll die screamed Naruto as he managed to form the prayer seal and focus is kitsune chakra as he broke out of the wires and raced toward the boy fist raised but you could tell the boy was ready because he imediatly dodged and punched naruto and blasted him away with Fire Ball Jutsu.As K Naruto rolled on the ground his anger rose. Die!!! yelled the Demonic Naruto as he ran toward the boy, fist raised but as soon as he was to punch Naruto dispersed revealing it to be a Clone. Huh? Wondered the boy now wide eyeded then Naruto appeared behind him with kunai in hand, the boy jumped back and threw a kunai at Naruto making him poof then another Naruto appeared again and aimed punch at him. The boy jumped back again and kicked the other clone. The kunai under him dispersed and a Naruto came up fist aimed at the boy's chin but the boy moved his head back and kicked naruto into the ground . Ok enough playing! said the boy as he performed the Tiger Seal, Sharingan! And his eye became crimson lets go said Narutos demonic voice knowing a war was ahead of him. Naruto leapt foreward with kunai in hand and kitsune-gan activated and the boy leapt forward with sharingan activated and kunai in hand the kunais clashed, Naruto now feet on ground chakra started going purple as Naruto roared and leapt again but without a kunai and claws at ready and the boy clashed the claws with kunai, they both leapt back and lunged foreward again and began clashing claws with kunai. Youre a demon! said the boy clashing the claws. You will destroy the village! said the boy. I am not the kyuubi no kitsune said Naruto clashing with the boy. NO! Youre worse yelled the boy as he kicked Naruto into a tree and he was aiming to kill him with one final lunge, but Naruto was ready as he jumped straight up and landed on top of a tree breathing heavily. The boy jumped on top of the other tree. Youre a demon, I will be the one to kill you! said the boy.. Not going to happened! Yelled Naruto as he used the tree as a catapault and shot foreward claws ready and clashed with the kunai Narutos strikes were getting faster on every strike. You cant beat me said the boy. Shut the hell up! Yelled Naruto slashing at the boy who now was dodging the strikes. Until the boy stopped and kicked Naruto up into the air and jumed up and kicked him into the ground. Fire Style: Phonix Flower Jutsu! yelled the boy shooting multiple fire balls at Naruto flaming the hole. After it was done and smoke dispersed. There layed Naruto looking beat up and heavily damaged then the boy dropped to the hole and had a kunai read to kill him. You die here said the boy. Not yet! Said Naruto getting up putting his hands around the boys neck and leaped to a tree and slammed the boy through the tree and threw him into another tree. I dont die easily! said K Naruto panting as his wounds started healing. I'll admit youre strong for youre age and I was caught off guard but I dont fall easily as he ran faster then Narutos eyes could keep track of (his eyes went to normal) and punched Naruto to a nearby tree. Aggh! Yelled Naruto getting to his feet Naruto yelled kitsune-gan and Narutos eyes became slits and he ran faster than he ever ran before. Then the boy started firing more and more fire jutsus but as they came K Naruto bounced off of trees to dodge them and when he got up to the boy and hit him there was a big booom!!! leaving a crater in the middle of the battle it showed 2 bodies the boys and K Narutos which they both disperesed and the real one came up in the sky exchanging fists the boy was getting in more strikes to Naruto then Naruto was getting in and the boy kicked Naruto away into the ground and the he threw fumo kunai (explosive kunai) the boy just watched as the explsion came and go, he looked satisfied with himself. Then he looked in the crater to see a dug hole then Naruto came out of the hole behind the boy about to kick him then the boy looked at Naruto and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the ground and threw Naruto in to a tree leaving a slash on Naruto. Naruto got up even with the slash. I ...Dont ...Give...Up as puple chakra erupted from naruto as naruto ran toward the boy punching and punching the boy. The boy was amazed at narutos new speed but managed to block the attacks and punch Naruto but right when Naruto hit the ground he rolled up and threw shurikan at the boy but the boy just threw a barrage of kunais and shurikan at Naruto. Naruto couldint block this or dodge this . Naruto simply put his hands into a prayer seal and chakra poured from him and the chakra burst ouut of his body and e kunais and shurikan all disintegrated. I'll show you my true power! said Naruto as he ran and while dodging multiple kunai and shurikan. When Naruto got to the boy he slashed the boy on his face and while the boy was holding his face in pain Naruto jumped at his chance and started doing multiple slashes on the boy sending him up in the air sending him down coming down and punched him to a tree but before he hit the tree Naruto ran and got under him and erupted more Chakra pushing the boy into the tree. The boy got up. And formed seals and started Phoenix Flower Jutsu again. K Naruto dodged the Fire Balls flipping through the trees and was running at full speed again and ran behind the boy and tried doing another Kitsune Claw Strike. But the boy saw it and grabbed his hand and hit him to the ground and swung him into a tree. Aaggh! Roared K Naruto as he laid there chakra started boosting out of his body and he jumped up the wounds still felt the same but his wounds healed. Damn you! Bellowed Naruto charging at the boy claws raised he was about to use another Claw Strike on him but he was stabbed and flung into a tree and poofed upon contact and naruto came charging around the boy and slashed him and started kicking him and slashing him and kicking him up in the air then he slashed him to the ground but right before he hit the ground and he appeared in front of the boy and erupted his chakra sending the boy to the ground. Then Naruto powered down from K Naruto to Naruto panting. The boy got up and looked dead at Naruto ... he grinned and ran torward Naruto. Naruto wide eyed as the boy came running toward him Naruto managed to leap to the left and rolled on the ground as he summoned some red chakra and leaped back and tackled him into a tree with himself. The boy pushed Naruto off and threw kunai at Naruto who Naruto ducked as they went by hs head and hit strads of his hair and then the boy ran ready to punch Naruto, but Naruto bend his head back just in time and manged a kick to the boy's face and jumped back and threw fumo kunai and exploded the boy on the spot. But the boy was in the air and dodged and

and sped through seals for the Demonic Trees Jutsu as the tree became to come alive and wrapped around Naruto and the the boy was right in front of Naruto and held up the kunai to Narutos neck. You put up a fight demon but not enough bye bye said the amused boy cuttimg the Naruto's head clean off but when his head hit the ground it poofed away and then Naruto came from behind the tree and leaped toward the boy fist raised and about to punch but was blocked from the boy and flipped over and was hit on the ground and got anoter bruise on the back.

**With Yuku**

Yuku was shopping around for stuff that would keep him busy until "Naruto" yelled Yuku who was feeling Naruto getting hurt I need to give him more chakra as Yuku powered up chakra and sent it to Naruto. Naruto i'll be there soon said Yuku as he ran toward the forest.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto got up now with chakra all over and leaped at the boy claws out kitsune-gan activated as he was fighting the boy with claws striking faster then before but the boy was blocking with 2 kunais and was now speeding through seals. Im not gonna stop now! as he made the cross seal Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu! Yelled Naruto as he summoned about 150 clones and they all attacked the boy at once but the boy was ready for this Jutsu Fire Style: Flaming Dragon Jutsu! As he blew all the clones away with a Flaming Dragon came out of the ground and blew a giant fire ball at the clones and the real Naruto making him hit into a crater. Naruto now could not move and then the boy walked up to the now laying Naruto and said Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu aiming at Naruto ready to kill him as he blew the fire enveloped the hole but the flame was cut in half by fox claws and when it disperesed it revealed Yuku standing in front of Naruto and then jumped and tackled the boy to he ground and the boy was shocked and knocked-out by the shock in pain. Serves you right Itachi Uchiha! said Yuku as he brung Naruto to the house.

Authors note: well heres chapter 3 I hope you guys like it ) long chapter anyway R&R

naxt chapter: Enter Hyuga Hinata and Sabaku no Gaara


	4. Chapter 4: Enter! Hinata! and Gaara!

1Chapter 4: Enter Hyuga Hinata and Sabaku No Gaara

Authors notes: Hello all I hope you liked Chapter 3 it was a lot of fighting and shows Itachi and youll see him more later anyway...here we go oh and thank you to smash pikachu321 for being my co author and spell checker and I do not own Naruto but I do own the name Yuku thank you.

it had been a week since the incident with the Uchiha and just because Naruto was injured that didnt stop him from training that week and that day was a Saturday naruto was happy to have a day off finally. Naruto I have a mission for you and its a c-rank mission said Yuku. Really what is it said naruto eagerly. Naruto I understand you have no friends started Yuku. Naruto groaned he had tried to make friend hundreds of times it was just that the parents and take their kids away or they stay and when Naruto talks to the boy/girl . Which has only been about 2 naruto would get excited and the child would leave annoyed. Why do I have to Yuku-Sensei stretching out the sensei part. Because your friends can be allies later I heard the Kazekage was coming and hes bringing his son this after noon and his boy and hes youre age and the Kazekage was actually thinking of having the boy stay at Konoha explained Yuku. Why asked Naruto. Well its because in the sand village they dont have proper training methods and he wishes his son to be strong so he wants him to learn here explained Yuku again oh said Naruto. But he doesnt come til later so just go to the park for this mission right now and then later you can go meet the Gaara and by the way, thats his name. Ok said Naruto running to the park.

**At The Park **

naruto walked up to the park their were a lot of kids with their parents naruto figured not to talk to them. He looked around and at the sand box there was a girl all alone digging a small hole. Naruto walked up. Hi said naruto with a smile trying not to scar her or annoy her. The girl looked up by the look f her eyes she was obviously from the hyuga clan. Um hello said the girl seeming a little confused like Naruto it seemed she needed work on her social life. Well what are you doing? Asked Naruto to the girl digging a hole. Well my mom read me a book and it said that digging a hole so big people were able to go to the other side of the Earth without any jutsus just hard work and patience finished the girl. Really said Naruto wanting to visit the other side of the Earth in seconds. Yeah said the girl still a little nervous . Um... what s your name? asked Naruto mine is Naruto Uzumaki said Naruto proudly. Mine is Hinata Hyuga. Hinata thought Naruto as he searched his brain to why that name was familiar but he couldnt remember so he just talked

on to Hinata. So Hinata hows the Hyuga clan asked Naruto . Er face dropped and she was looking at the ground. If you rather not talking about it I understand said Naruto desperately trying to not get her sad. It s ok said Hinata its just that many people dont like me at the hyuga clan just my mom dad cousin and uncle . but everyone else thinks im weak and shouldint be heir said hinata sadly. Thats where it was I saw it in that book thats were I remembered that name.

Why dont you train? Asked Naruto careful not to say it in the way some might take it. I do but I dont get any results said Hinata. Then you havent had my king of training come on said Naruto as he grabbed er and jumped out of the 5 feet hole as he ran to his training spot .

**At the training spot.**

Ok started Naruto as walked around im going to teach you some chakra control I want you to get too te top of te tree without jumping or using youre hands. Hinata looked horrifies and didnt think that was possible. Naruto focused chakra and ran up the tree and got all the way to the top ans did as if h been doing for years which he has. Hinata and tried and couldnt even get enough chakra to even walk up 2 steps. You need to focus more chakra said Naruto. Sorry said Hinata apologizing. Its ok! said Naruto apologizing for being rough on her how about this lets try to get you more chakra reserves. Said Naruto . U how do I do that? Asked Hinata. Its easy you just...um...uh...h ...hn... I dont know. Said Naruto scratching his head in embarrassment I guess thats out of the question how about we build up youre speed. said Naruto finally knowing a subject that he knew he could explain. Um how? asked Hinata. Come with me said Naruto as he dragged Hinata to the weight shop and bought her 80 pounds of leg weights and 60 pound arm weights. And bought himself 120 pound leg weights and 100 pound arm weights when they got out of the store hinata could only crawl(barely) I cant move said hinata looking a Naruto who looked fine. Here let me help you said naruto lifting her up. Ok were gonna walk or try to walk around te village said Naruto sweat dropping at the engraved hinata into the ground ok we need to work on his said naruto as he picked up Hinata and they started walking with Hinata falling again...again...again...until she finally got it. After about an hour Naruto said we can go for lunch said naruto in between rumbling from his stomach Hinata giggled at this agreed hey went to a cinnamon buns shop since Naruto found out Hinata loved cinnamon buns and they had one each. When they were about to leave the owner of the store gave Naruto a note that read:

Dear Naruto,

Hey kit! Um Gaara comes at about 3:00 so you have to be there at 2:50 and you can bring anyone you want hint hint

sincerely

Yuku

Naruto who was a little by the letter decided that he must have saw Hinata and wanted him to bring her as he crumbled up the letter and threw it away him and Hinata went outside while Naruto explained to Hinata the letter when they left it was about 12:30.

**At the clearing again**

Ok so how does it feel asked Naruto referring to the weights Hinata was laying on te ground. ... Naruto sighed and fell asleep to since he was bored and didnt have the heart to wake her up. When they woke up it was about 3:30 Hinata was yawning and when she got up she almost fell due to tthe weights. Naruto got up with ease. Um... Naruto I got to go somewhere said a sad Hinata it actually looked like she had fun with Naruto that day. Oh started Naruto well I have to go too so ill see you later said Naruto as he ran toward the Hokage tower. When Naruto got to the Hokage tower and walk in Yuku was already there with a upset Kazekage will find him said Yuku trying to calm the kazekage down. No he will destroy us yelled the kazekage. Hes not that strong is he replied Yuku. He has shukaku in side of him. Yuku 1 eyes widened hes a jichuri Ok ill find him said Yuku as he disappeared. Naruto who was hiding and listening jichuri like me Naruto realized as Naruto jumped out of the window looking for the kid. His Kitsune senses were picking up a biju scent and he ran toward the forest.

**In Forest**

Naruto jumped through trees until he heard a crying when Naruto got there . There was a boy his age with red hair and a symbol on his forehead there was sand all around him. No one cares! yelled the boy as the sand engulfed him. Naruto figured this was him. Aggh! Yelled the boy as his image dissapered and a sand racoon dog was in its place. Naruto felt a tingling in his rib he had heard that Shukaku and Kyuubi(Yuku didnt get along to well) Naruto eyes became slits as Kitsune-Gan activated at once and chakra poured out. More blood yelled the racoon-dog thing as he sent his arm at where naruto was. Naruto wih his kitsune-gan was able to see it and jumped on top of it and ran torward the thing and punched him into a tree . Hehehe chuckled the thing youre the kyuubis container how about I have some fun talking to himself as he sent his arms at naruo. Naruto jumped torward a tree and jumped in to the air above the thing as he threw fump kunai at the beast it blewup but it didnt leave a scratch you think something so simple will beat the all migty Shukaku as dissapered and grabed naruto and threw hi in the air and threw sand kunai at naruto . Naruto spined counter clowise to dodge then sent another barrage of fumo kunai at the Shukaku. The Shukaku put his arm in front and the Kunai exploded his arm off. Naruto grineed but his grin dropped when he saw the arm coming back and grabbing him and slamming him into a tree. Aggh! Yelled Naruto as he struggled to get free but couldnt move. Shukaku was now crushing him and K Naruto couldnt do anything... Naruto appeared infront of a giant cage as helloked around it was sewer a ramen stand and big cage te cage started openening and chakra ran out and hit naruto. Kit finish this racoon! Yelled a distance voice. When naruto opened his eyes his eyes were now completely red as he broke free with pure chakra and ran toward Shukaku as he formed the cross seal. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu as hundreads of clones appeared and they all jumped p high. 200 kicks yelled Naruto as he kicked Shukaku up in the air then Naruto jumped up and threw fumo kunai all at the Shukaku. The Shukaku the threw chakra rope around him then kicked him head first into te ground getting his head stuck in now with K Naruto new chakra naruto sped through seals Konoha style: Erupting Explosion Jutsu said Naruto as he placed his palm on the leg and then jumped the Explosion Erupted and then a blinding light occured ...

**Mindscape**

Naruto was starring at a dying Shukaku looking as if it was melting until a small boy appeared the boy had red hair and the symbol on his head. When he got up he looked surprised to see Naruto standing there. Did you save me asked the boy slightly scared. Um I guess. said Naruto a little confused . Well thank you said the boy looing really thankful . Whats your name? asked Naruto

my name is Sabaku No Gaara you? Asked Gaara . My name is Uzumaki Naruto said Naruto proudly. Gaara chuckled at this well any way thank you Naruto then he sighed I wish my dad hadnt abandoned me. He didnt said Naruto quickly I saw him talking to Sarutobi, he was scared you were hurt. Really!? Asked Gaara as he looked up quickly yea how about we go see him now. said Naruto as he sarted walking until he figured he didnt know were he was . Uhhh said Naruto looking at Gaara . I dont know said gaara. Naruto sighed as he sat down. Hello Naruto said Yuku appearing out of nothing. Naruto and Gaara were frightend by this. Well this must be Gaara I see the seal for Shukaku is incomplete as Yuku walked up to Gaara and performed seals and slamed his palm into gaaras forehead making him scream when Yuku was done Gaara Shukaku shouldnt posses you any more as he walked away. Wait yelled Naruto how do we get outta here

yelled naruto. I dont know said Yuku as he made a portal and left. Naruto started cursing talking about im going to kill that mother fox he gonna feel like when im done with him yelled Naruto (this was sensored because if you want to hear what naruto said ten tough ). How about calming down and have a soda said Gaara pulling out a cola . Naruto was starting to speak but couldnt find anything to really say so he just sat down and drank cola with gaara . Um are we just drinking cola asking naruto. Wishing there was a t.v and ten there was a t.v right there . Cool they watched t.v for about an hour. Naruto was flipping trough channels until he got to one channel.

We are figting dreamers!

Wow look at that guy! said Naruto pointing to a blond headed 12 year old. hes ugly said Naruto. Yea youre right said Gaara as if they hed known each other since birth. At the end it said Naruto.Hey they ripped my name off!!! yelled Naruto getting mad. Gaara then looked at Naruto or were you a ripoff said Gaara quizzically. Im not a rip off!!! yelled naruto. You sure? replied Gaara squinting now. Yes im sure! said Naruto . Gaara mouthed im watching you and got back to watch t.v .

Hour later

Hey Gaara said Naruto. Yea? Asked Gaara what do normal 4 years old s watch. Probably the purple dinasaur that dances around. said Gaara . Cough did watch cough said naruto. Gaara looked at naruto what you do to him? asked Gaara. I didnt do anything said Naruto I hired someone to said Naruto who was it said Gaara. Nato Umaki replied Naruto course it was. said Gaara . Anyone other kid show thats probably not airing? asked Gaara. Naruto pulled out book lets see he said as he looked through it the Teletubbies died it was tragic I saw red get his head knocked off Gaara looked at him. I mean I heard that happened said Naruto smiling. Anything else? said Gaara. Elmo died last week with a um.. Tragic ... falling off a hill accident said Naruto. Oh and Blue from Blues Clues ran away and whats his face got attacked and kidnaped. Naruto looked up to see Gaara wide eyed. Man that was one of my favorite shows. Now it was Narutos turn to be wide eyed . Yeah but anyway Im just making te world a better plav I mean Nato Umaki is . I mean were 4 year olds we like blood. said Naruto. Yeah! Yelled gaara which they began chanting. They were flipping through channel sand found out that Bleach came on in a couple a minutes so they watched the news this is the Ninja News Network we just found out that the Teletubbies have been killed in some sort of being under a tree when it was falling and had a fumo kunai on it ...weird said the news man but we found a note saying look up there was a kid about 8 who laughed and said they deserved it ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! My name is Nato I killed them laughed as jumped away. Told you said Naruto to Gaara.. But you know Shadow Clone. said Gaara. Naruto cursed in his mind. Bleach had come on and the opening Asterik started singing . Im hungry said Naruto as a Ramen stand came up from nowhere. Naruto and Gaara ate their Ramen. Naruto ordered his usual 20 bowls and Gaara ordered his usual 17 bowls they ate filling up their stomach. Theirs nothing on t.v what about on the radio he look their playing Heroes Come Back! yelled Naruto as he was listening to it. Gaara was finishing his other 15 bowls. When that was over Naruto and Gaara were now bored out of their mind their wasnt anything on t.v nothing on the radio and the internet wasnt working. Im gonna try to figure out how to get outta here said Naruto as he walked and walked until he hit a wall. Gaara ran up and laughed at him but was tackled by Naruto to the ground and then they started exchanging blows as fast and as their bodies gave him soon they were both on the ground. Im going to use the bathroom said Naruto as went through a door. Gaara looked surprised because there wasnt a door before then he imagined an exit and an exit appeared . Ha! ha! ha !ha !ha !ha! laughed Gaara uncontrollably as he left while Naruto was in the bathroom but as soon as he left Naruto left too.

**Real world(finally) **

Yahoo! yelled Gaara as he finally got out of the mindscape thing he started jumping toward the Hokage tower with a pissed Naruto who had to finish using the bathroom in limbo as he jumped with Gaara to the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

When they got there the amu were taking orders from the 2 kages then the Ambu disappeared

and then Naruto and Gaara appeared in front of them where were you too asked/yelled Sarutobi and the kazekage. Watching t.v was their simple reply. Well we got a meeting with the Hyuga

family about the upcoming alliance with the lightning country. said Sarutobi. You 2 can come to if you want too the kids are coming too . Naruto who had met hinata earlier wanted to play again . So he anted to come. Gaara who only showed his open side to naruto put on his mask and imply said I have nothing better to do. As they walked into the Hokage tower. There was a kid room and the actual meeting Naruto & Gaara went into the kid room where they saw Hinata and a boy with long hair that was about 5 years old who was telling hinata about the jyuunken. Hey hinata said naruto as he walked up. Hinata was wearing a dark blue kimono which had white cups at the end of her arms . Hello Naruto said Hinata back. This is neji hes my cousin . Hello said neji. Hello this is Gaara hes my new friend. Said Naruto hello said Gaara with his mask still on . Does anyone know a game we can play they all though for a second. How abut ninja tag asked hinata. That sounds fun said naruto and Gaara ok so Gaara s it said naruto hinata and neji jumped away while naruto stayed there gaara taped him but he poofed shadow clones muttered Gaara as he jumped out the window after everybody. He found hinata inside a poot Neji inside a crate and he couldnt find Naruto. Naruto was actually in the room the whole time behind the t.v. by the time Gaara found naruto the meeting was done and hinata and Neji had left . Gaara it seems you already have 3 friend. Do you want to stay? said the Kazekage. Yes. said Gaara Ok now we need to find you a house me and Naruto have an extra room said Yuku who was there perfect said Sarutobi. Naruto is it ok yep. said Naruto happy that he made 2 friends today.

1 week later

Gaara had loved his new home it was cool him and naruto trained with yuku by the same schedule gaara had better control of his sand and naruto had learned explosive clones . But was only able to do small explosions. On Saturday the alliance was happening between Konoha and the Cloud village. Naruto and Gaara went to the parade.

At the parade

I cant see said naruto trying to get up to see yuku was tall enough already and Gaara used his sand to make him higher naruto got fed up and formed up 2 shadow clone and they raised hm up to about 8 foot 5 inches and naruto was looking at all the ninja their was one that caught his eye it was what looked like a jonin with a bandana kinda covered his forehead. He looked strong, Naruto was happy they were on their se but was sure someone could take him. Naruto and Gaara (Yuku went to the hokage tower) went around town and to some stores naruto bought some kunai and shurikan and some scrolls before they knew it it was nightfall they were going home until they saw that kumo nin jumping off with a sack in his hands . Gaara ets follow him said naruto just staying for a sec tomake sure gaara got the message they followed withought anther word then they got to aclearng in the foreast I know youre theere saidthe man naruto jumped down . Whats in the bag and where are you going said naruto braver then he felt. This is what in my bag and an evil grin aapeeared and he lifted the bag reaveling hinata who laid motionless. Naruto and gaaras eyes wideend . Then naruto said what did you do?! Kitsune chakra pulsing. Killed her isnt it bvius said the nin. Gaaras eyes lared he chakra puled through him now . Narutos eyes were the color of blood red and black slits appeared his kitsunne chaktra appeared. So the kyuubi konoha will pay for you said the nin as he an torward naruto . K naruto just jumped onto a tree . You cant take me said k naruto. Youre one persaob said the nin. Let me rephrase what I said started narto.. I meant you cant take us finished naruto as garra with yellow chakra as he punched the nin into narruto who kicked him to thee ground. The nin simply got up 2 bijus double the money as he disapeered behind gaara and kicked gaara into naruto knocking them into a tree when naruto he got up he used the cross seal and10 shadow clones appeared all the clones jump on the nin while the nin was busy naruto got hinata and jumped back to the tree they were on The nin broke out of the clones and sped through seals skies lighting no jutsu as he shot multiple fires of lighting bolts at naruto and Gaara naruto and gaara jumped up and managed to dodge all the strikes except one that hit Gaaras sand. Naruto threw fumo kunsi casing the spot were the nin was bloiwn up but the nin kicked naruto to the ground with gaara right ehind him he picked up hinata about to pick naruto & Gaara up but then the clones exploded pushing the nin into a tree naruto and Gaara were now tired due to the explosive jutsu the nin saw this and was about to get naruto and Gaara until 8 trigrams 64 palms !

1 palm!

2 palms!

4 palms!

8 palms!

16 palms!

32 palms!

64 palms!

Yelled the person who who killed the kumo nin which was reaveled to be hiashi hyuga . Naruto and gaara kocked out but not before hearing hinata wake up and say thank you..

author note:heres chapter 4 naruto and gaara saved hinata yea andthats how naruto met Gaara and hinata Plz R&R

next chapter: time skip! Learning the 4ths jutsu! part 1


	5. chapter5: Training part 2

Chapter 5 :time skip no jutsu, Learning the fourths jutsu pt.1, running from yuku.

Authors note: im sure most of you know what jutsu is anyway I hope you like this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and hank you to my co-author smash pikachu321. sorry for the late update my co-author was lazy and my computer crashed so both stories got deleted so i need to re write my pokemon chapter as well.

5 years after meeting hinata and gaara had been the best 5 years of his life hm and gaara had become like brothers hinata was no longer shy ... around naruto and gaara. Hinata had joined naruto and Gaaras training schedule they had learned a lot such as hinata had learned byakugan at the age of 7 a record beating even neji hyuga. They had all learned new jutsus hinata even made her own hyuga style with help of naruto and gaara. Gaara had real good control over his sand and increased his speed . Naruto changed all around he now wears a t-shirt and orange pants like he used to now he wore a black shirt with konoha symbol on the front and with a golden fox on his shoulder an a red spiral on his other shoulder the konoha symbol represented well konoha . The spiral symbol represented his own blood and the kitsune symbol represented his kitsune blood inside of him. He wore black pants as well. He also wore a white cloak to cover most of his clothes and they were all starting academy and exactly 1 month . Anyway...

RING!!! yelled the alarm clock in front of the 9 year old naruto who grabbed the alarm clock and threw it at the wall . Since yuku stopped waking him up at 4:00 and started waking him up at 7:30 and since the academy was only a month away yuku put him on a training meethod to wake him up earlier yuku set an alarm clock at 6:00 which pissed off naruto. The clock began ringing again .RING!!!!!! why wont you shut up whispered naruto as he threw a kunai at it breaking it.

Great said naruto now I have to buy a new clock and a new kunai said naruto rolling his eyes eyes when he slept but e heard another person waking up to the evil alarm clock before he went back to sleep he heard a sand coffin and a sand burial. Great we have to buy anothr alarm clock as he drifted into sleep.

1 hour later

Naruto!!! yelled a familiar kitsune the kitsune jumped on naruto and slashed him . Ow! Yelled naruto getting up immediately. You may be still a kid but you and youre freaking brother (Gaara) is taking my money buying you guys freaking alarm clocks. Ungh. said naruto already back to sleep . you!! Said the kitsune as he slashed naruto again. Ow! Yelled naruto again . What o you want from me yelled naruto. I want you to stop killing youre alarm clock youre alarm clock has 20 kunai in it and explosion mark from an explosion and gaara sand burialed his said the tiny fox . Ill let you know when I care said naruto going back to sleep . Kitsune inferno as he flamed naruto out of his bed. You dumb fox said naruto as he ran out of his room with the fox named Yuku running straight for naruto yuku was blowing fire right and left and right at naruto was dodging ok for right now naruto go t to the kitchen and was reaching for the phone wen he got it he hid behind the couch hoping yuku didn't see him . He knew he was too call jiraiya was the only person that could relax the stupid fox. Ok 555-5555 weird number he though as he called when jiraiya answered what do o want kid. Yukuistryingtokillme! What said jiraiya I dont have time for youre games im doing research as jiraiya hung up. Yuku came up on the arm of the couch to see naruto . Comfy he asked naruto knew what was next so did Yuku this had been going on for about a year and a half. Yuku flamed naruto naruto yelped in pain and jumped out from his hiding wspot and ran torward Gaaras room somehow Gaara knew naruto was going to come in his room so he loocked the door with his sand. Not anting to waste a day running from yuku again he slept. Gaara let me in yelled naruto trying to get in but couldint . Then a do not disturb sighn came up on to his door made of sand . But where brothers yelled naruto. Then the sand sighn disperesed revealing a new sighn saying...so? Gaara! Yelle naruto banging on the door unil he saw Yuku he ran and jumped out of the window running off to hinata with yuk close behind. But to much of his displeasure hinata had left early that day . But not without leaving a note.

_Dear Naruto:_

_I didn__t feel like running today so I went training early . Oh well you might not even get this note and then ill be writing to myself well anyway if you do get this note then well good luck sorry I wont be hiding with you I would love too but I don__t want to_

_sincerely,_

_Hinata hyuga _

Yea I feel loved said a sarcastic naruto reading the note over as he ran. He ran for jiraiya with yuku still firing infernos at him finally he got to jiraiya but jiraiya wasnt listening to his problems his exact words were dont bug me and deal with It your self . Naruto was running tor ward home whered all the love in konoha go said naruto as he was sitting down tired on the steps he though he would just take what he had coming he thought that until he saw yuku with a katana . Why do you hate me said naruto apparently talking to kami (god). As he got in a battle stance he formed the shadow clone jutsu which formed a perfect circle . Yuku came and stabbed all the clones and punched the real naruto into a tree while kicking him up and punching him to the ground . Ok no that you had youre morning beating you ready for the dead he looked down to see a dead looking naruto . Naruto said Yuku looking at the naruto there . Naruto then appeare behind yuku with a kunai to yukus back. See I told you that a dead bunshin can come in handy said naruto holding a kunai to yukus back doesnt help much though if you have a kunai to a clones back huh said the real yuku behind him with a kunai to his back. Hehe. groaned naruto

hour later

naruto had many bruises on his arms and legs and a burn mark on his arms his shirt and pants covered them though. He was now traveling with gaara and hinata he was still pissed at them for the fact they didnt help him . Get over it said Gaara cooly . Shove it said naruto . Well I had to said hinata father wanted me to train early today hinata lied. Oh said naruto believing what hinata said. You look to be in a bad mood. said yuku . I am because of you. said naruto pointing to Yuku . Me? Asked yuku being innocent . Yes you said naruto. And to think I was going to teach you a jutsu. Which jutsu said naruto in a rush well I was going to teach all moves that would be your trump card later on. Naruto , Gaara and hinata got excited immediet ly come to thhe forest. When they got their ok . They left torward the forest.

Forest

naruto hold out both hands naruto complied and held out both his hands yuku gave naruto 2

cards I want you to focus youre chakra into one and focus kitsune chakra into the other now try

. Naruto focused his chakra into one and it sliced in half and he focused his kitsune chakra into

the other this time it burned while Hinatas got wet and sliced in half then crumbled. Ok naruto

you have wind and fire chakra odd to be together but leaves a lot of jutsus you can do and a lot

of possibilities . Hinata you have water that has many jutsus and very strong ones as well. Gaara

earth focuses in defense while wind focuses in attack I know the perfect jutsu for all of you the

only person im going to teach 2 jutsus today is class everyone got into his view . Hinata said yuku . Naruto an gaara hung their heads. Dont worry your jutsus are very strong dont worry . Said yuku as he put barriers to separate them there were 2 reasons for this it was so none will get hurt from the other persons jutsus and to keep the jutsu a surprise even though they told them that it was later. Yuku made 2 shadow clones and they wet to naruto and gaara while he went to hinata .

with hinata

ok hinata now these jutsu is to teach you to use ground water to use your water jutsus said Yuku. Really said a surprised hinata. Yes its easy in actuality it just sounds hard . But youre the kyuubi said hinata. So? Asked yuku. Well never mind said hinata . Ok now to do this you have to focus and feel around the area for water . How? Do I do that asked hinata confused . Well maybe you would have a better time with your byakugan activated because you have to feel for a drop in temperature and it would be easier with byakugan I think so give it a shot. Hinata complied and formed a ram seal and yelled byakugan veins were visible now. No feel for the water said yuku. Hinata searched but couldnt find a thing . I cant find anything admitted hinata. Its ok just more training feel around for it through your mind and concentrate . Hinata worked hard and finally found a small trace and with her chakra made it come up and bust through the ground revealing It to be a small geyser . Its small started yuku but enough to do a jutsu yuku finished anyway its enough for the jutsu im teaching you its called water style water prison no jutsu. Ok said hinata . Now focus chakra on the water then shape it into youre hand ten engulf it on to your enemy. Ok replied hinata as she shaped the water in her hand.

with gaara

ok Gaara I know this will be useful to you said yuku . What ids it said gaara simply . This lets you get shukakus power with out losing your mind said yuku. Really said Gaara really quick . Yes now get some of youre sand out of youre gourd . Gaara took the tip off and sand spilled out ok now make it circle you . The sand circled gaara. Ok now jump in the air. Gaara complied he jumped. When e was in the air ok make a sand floor on the bottom gaara did so and now it

kind looked like a bowl. When gaara landed on it yuku tole him to make it into a circle garra did this now he was in a sphere. Ok started yuku. Repeat this incantation

_the 1 tailed sand demon shukaku _

_the sand demon needs no sympathy_

_he killed and selfishly sought power_

_which lead him to his encasement _

_due to his deeds he must lend power to those who need it_

_I may be one of those who needs it... _

that is a way to get power from shukaku said yuku. Long isnt it said gaara. That why youre in this dome thing said yuku . While youre in there youll be protected until you can say the enchantment said yuku. Ok im gonna practice said gaara as he began saying the enchantment.

with naruto

naruto this is a very strong jutsu you think youre ready? asked yuku . Course! said naruto with a grin. Ok if you think you can learn it then I want to see the extent of your power if I see your strong enough then ill teach it to you. Naruto simply grinned. Ok yuku nothing stopping me from a possible trump card he imediantly formed 10 shadow clones and they all ran together kunai ready they jumped all in the air and threw kunai in usion yuku could dodge easily and threw a kunai back dispersing one of the clones but the other ones didnt care they all jumped in different locations throwing fumo kunai at yuku . Yuku simply said kitsune inferno and the fumo kunai exploded all the clones and even naruto to a tree. You have to be more cleaver said yuku simply. Yeah this cleaver enough for you said naruto as he came out of the ground naruto style! 500 blows said naruto as he exploded yuku across the field were ready and hit him in a barrage of kicks landing each kick due to narutos path mistake the last blow was a thrown kunai and to narutos not surprise it was an explosive clones. Naruto gathered his clones together and and they all jumped and began spinning . Wind style : Galloping Winds No Jutsu! As winds started erupting from naruto revealing yuku in the trees. Not bad said yuku as he disperesed. Wind style naruto heard yuku say erupting winds no jutsu yelled yuku destroying all the clones and making naruto hit the ground naruto immediatly formed the prayer seal and summoned kitsune chakra having red chakra engulf him. K naruto then ran torward yuku but right about to punched yuku blocked I o find it an exploding clone and to see yuku a substitution knaruto found yuku easily with kitsunegan activated as he ran for yuku then disappearing and appearing behind him and slashed him to the ground . To find it was a substitution naruto looked around and found yuku and swung from trees and appeared behind yuku and had a kunai to his back yuku chuckled to reveal that their was a shadow clone

behind with a kunai to his neck to where naruto leaned foreword it would cut his head clean off. Ok naruto I think youre strong enough said yuku as naruto turned normal . This attack will defiantly be your trump card. This jutsu requires no hand seals and needs some chakra control you can do both so lets give a try. Ok im ready said naruto excitedly . Yuku threw a water balloon . This a joke asked naruto looking at the balloon all around . Nope I want you to pop the balloon with only chakra. How d I do that asked naruto like this said yuku taking the balloon the next second it popped how did you do that? just focus youre chakra the way you are youre a right. Anyway focus chakra in difrent ways. Naruto complied but it only stretched but did not pop. Make it go into different locations. Naruto did it again and it seem like the balloon was going to pop but Some how ... didnt. Naruto spent an hour trying to make the balloon pop gaara and hinata were working on their jutsus as well. Naruto almost gave up and was about o poke it with a kunai. Naruto then focused all he could on the chakea and it still didnt work.. Naruto sat back infeeling a little tired until he saw taro the cat running along and when the cat saw the balloon it got exited and was hitting it with his aws until it popped. That it! Thought naruto as he got a water balloon and held it in his hand focusing chakra in it while directing it with is other hand until it popped...

Authors note: hope you like it more to come please read and review

Next Chapter: Learnng the Fourths jutsu!!!, Rasengan!


	6. Chapter 6: training pt 2 battle with ?

1Chapter 6: learning the fourth's jutsu pt 2

Authors note: ok peoples here chp 6 hope you like sorry this chapter is late my co-author is lazy and my computer sucks. And well writers- block enjoy and thsnks to my co- author. Oh and I don't own naruto. Enjoy.

Naruto: hey wait!

Gaara: ya what abut us!

Ray10444: What about you?

Narutopunches author

ray10444: dodges and kicks naruto into a tree

naruto: wait until I learn rasengan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

huhuhuhuh panted naruto as he just finished the first step or the fourth's jutsu. That one step took 2 hours askd naruto in disbelief . Consider youre self lucky said yuku in the back ground with gaara and hinata doing a spar. Lucky? Asked naruto. Yes lucky most p e ople takes a about a week to do this one step finished yuku . Alright what the next the next tep asked an eager naruto. Here said yuku as he threw a rubberball at naruto now bust this. Naruto took the ruber ball thre w it from one hand or another. Ok this will be easy as naruto powered chakra into the ball . Naruto cringed his teeth as his hands grew in painm after more cringing of his teeth it blew him into a treethe ball fully in tact. Ow this may take a while naruto grabbed the ball and powered chakra into the ball to be blown away again.

2 hours late r and a l.ot of cuts on his hands and his bxk bruised and bleding . Why is this so hard yelled naruto hinata gaara and yuku had left . About 10 minuts before hand. Naruto got up . This isn't over he picked t up and span his chakra into it making it brighten up then push him back again into the ground naruto now put a cast on nhis arm (think rock lee) naruto tried again only to have him get blown back again. Ok no more nice guy exclaimed naruto as he put his hands in to the famous prayer seal and his kitsune chakra poured out . Naruto grabbed the ball and powered his kitsune chakra into it to get it shot out it shot foreward then vounced off a tree and hit naruto in the head . That not funny yelled naruto to no one. Naruto grabbed the ball

and powered his chakra into it and held it out infront of him this time the chakra pulse only flew him back a little saying he was almost out. He got out his kitsune chakra again and poured

all of his kitdune chakra into it making the ball deflect the chakra sending naruto thrugh mutiple trees . You know there is a easier way to do it said yuku appearing out of the shadows. Really yelled naruto well what is it finished naruto. Focus yoiuur chakra as a small dot then expand it within the ball. Ok if you say so eplied naruto as his chakra pored and expanded soon enought the rubber ball couldnt take it anymore and blew up but not without a last attack knocking naruto into a tree. Yuku came up and loked at naruto . Great he'll be out for a week said yuku as he brought naruto home.

1 week later

huh? Yelled naruto as he shot up to see yuku bad dream asked yuku. Yeah I saw so many dead people aand this one guy in the middle with a sword out replied naruto. Strange said yuku as he threw naruto a regular balooon here you are the final test. Already screamed naruto. Yep you have to take what you know from both lessons to get through this step . Ok naruto sighed as he did it and the ballon poppeed instantly . Huh? Asked naruto. Look said yuku he got a balloon in my right hhand t showed the balloon in his left hand stood a shpere of immense power with which looked like a miney typhoon. Thats happening inide that asked naruto. Yep answeard yuku simply. Awesome yelled naruto as he got a ballon and popped it again with blue chakra coming out or pushing out.

1 week later naruto was in the forest he got the balloon and focused the chakra into it . Naruto could feel the sphere in his hand naruto ran to a tree and aimed the balloon at the tree the balloon popped immediatly and it rervealed the miney typhoon that was rasengan as t hit the tree naruto blacked out.

3 hours later.

Naruto tossed and turned and woke p were he blaccke d out and saw Gaara and yuku just standing there . Why hello said naruto in a calm voice. Come on they picked up naruto and brouth him out of the forest. Atleast you learned whatever it was commented Gaara as they were walking down the street that would bring them to their house. Tsukyomi! Yelled a voice then a cry a pain was hard. What the hell saidnaruto as he stopped immediatly. Gaara and yuku stopped too they all looked at each other and jumped torwards the noise when they got their all was left was a man and a woman and a boy about 14 . You're week uncle and aunt said the boy as he kicked them an d he walked away now for the rest of the uchiha clan. Naruto's eyes widened we got to stop him whispered naruto as he jumped off with gaara and yuku behind him . When the boy got to the compound. Another guy which had a lot more power then the boy looked at him a nodded . Yuku spoke quietly I have to take on that guy you 2 take on the by ok . Naruto and gaara were ready as they went into their respective fights.

With naruto and gaara

naruto and gaara ran down the halls of the chiha compound and heard one sceam after another and finally vame to the last room and opened it to see the boy with a older man about 30 in his hannds who he threw to the ground they also saw 2 other people a small boy no older then 9 and his what looked liked mother. Who are you asked the boy I though I had Pein watch the place while I killl the clan . Naruto's frown fadded revealing a smirk im your soon to be killer said naruto as him and gaara gt int a battle stance . The boy snd his mom scooted into a corner the mom was banged up lokks like she hd already been through hell. Im a much higher level then you said the boy with a smirk . You want to bet said naruto and gaara in union as they did seals and whispered certain words and chakra became engulfing them naruto's kitsune chakra enveloped him and madeit in the shape of a fox out line while gaara's arms beame sand and he grew a sand tail. So this is how it feels said Gaara with a smirk not bad . You still can't beat me said the boy as he pulled out a sword. Get ready as he dissapered and tried to stab naruto . But with naruto's reflexes he did a matrix dodge and kicked the sword from te boy's hand and tried t o legswept him but the boy jumped up and kicked naruto into a wall while dodging and extended fist due to gaara's shukaku arm . Sgaara (shukaku Gaara) threw sand shurikan at the boy to only have it grase his cloak. Naruto took this chance and ran p claws ready and had it blocked by his sword and pushed back. Knaruto ran at full speed with shadow clones as well as 2 of them went underground while naruto stayed on top right before naruto hit hit him or got blocked a clone appeared a poofed leaving smoke which naruto came out of and punched the boy across the face into te wall across the room. What is your name asked the boy with a smirk and a bit of blood coming from his mouth. Naruto uzumaki , Sabaku no Gaara . Itachi said te boy reaveling his name. Naruto's eyes flared at the name his chakra expanded more . Ill kill you rememb ering what this boy had done to him. Naruto ran at a new found speed itachi saw this and spined and kicked naruto in thw side sending him into the wall by the shivering mom who was whispering stop at naruto and the boy by her crying. Sorry lady I cant do that said Naruto witha fox grin . His power erupted then died down as he ran up. Gaara ran as fast as he could also they both sent a barrage of punches at itachi to have them blocke or dodged. Then he got 2 kunai and jabbed 1 into Knaruto and the other into Sgaara . Both kunais melted with te chakra in their bodies. Just as I'd expect from te demons said itachi calmly. You're the demon yelled naruto you're the one that killed these people not us pratically screaed naruto as he got out a kunai and put it in his mouth kitsune fang he mumbled with his kunai n his mouth as he ran at super speed claws out arm out straithg leaving only a cutting line as he hit itachi straight on slicing him in half to have crows come out of it and all peck naruto back ito the wall as they reshaped to form itachi again. Sgara shot out his sand at itachi . Itachi's sharingan prevented tha sand from coming any closer as he ran up and kicked gaara in te air and threw him down in to the ground . Ok now that there done time for you mother as he looked at the pale faced women as his eyes were now crimson and spinning the woman was fearing for her and her other reasons life at this minute.but as the genjutsu appeared naruto and gaara were in front of the woman shielding her from the oncoming genjutsu putting naruto, Gaara and Itachi in to the world of tsukyomi. The world was red all over and had a single yet huge platform. Itachi chuckled you just let me enter you're mind form my genjutsu you should have let my mother die said the boy evilly yet calmly. Yeah right said Sgaara as he threw an extended punch toward itachi to have his sword cut through it like butter that all you got Knaruto and Sgaara got chakra and dashed forward Gaara was in the front as he punched at itachi to have to itachi jabbed Sgaara foreward

Knaruto jumped over Gaara and summoned shadow clones .both shadow clones poofed away due to t he sharingan while naruto aimed a punch for itachi but when naruto hit itachi . Itachi poofed away to be behind naruto and kicked him to the end of the platform. Sgaara charged fist or paws clenched as he threw them at Itachi to have them sliced with his word and kicked to the end of the platform . Knaruto jumped up and formed shadow clone stop do his old signature attack he formed 10 clones they all went underground and all 10 poofed right by itachi underground and they came up with all 10 punches going up . But itachi kicked all 10 of them but they weren't poofing or sent flying . Naruto style Great clone explosion Jutsu! Yelled naruto in the air above itachi as he sent an kitsune inferno to the bottom as the clones exploded making an explosion sending itachi sent over a little bit with a bruise on his body. Sgaara then got up and took the explosion ass a chance he summoned in his sand and formed a sand coffin around itachi. Sand burial yelled Gaara as he clenched his fist destroying anything that was inside even the itachi clone. Itachi appeared behind Sgaara and kicked him straight foreward and did a great fire ball but getting blocked by gaara's sand and twirl it around the fireball destroying it. Itachi then disappeared and reappeared in front of gaara giving him a swift kick . Ok time to kill you biju said itachi as his eyes were crimson and spinning gaara was in a trance and now was on a cross and getting stabbed multiple times. And sent amiss flames . GAARA! Yelled naruto as he got up and ran toward his prey itachi ready to kill him for his brother itachi disappeared right before it though. Gaara are you ok asked naruto worried but Gaara didn't move he checked for a pulse and found none. Narutto got up his eyes now dark he looked up to reveal that his eyes held no emotion but his lips spelled out what was going to happed . Prepare to die yelled naruto as his hands moved swiftly as one of his hands was in a prayer seal while his other was part of the ram seal . Uuuuaghhh! Yelled naruto as chakra erupted bt it was a purple color then it turned in to a black color . You killed my brother ill make sure you suffer before you die said naruto as his chakra erupted more. Ill show you the power of demon brat! Yelled naruto as more chakra came out reveling it to be kyuubi's chakra ( yes kyuubi's chakra is black while naruto's regular is blue his kitsune is red while his combined is purple) . Itachi didn't know what to think of the new challenge put in front of him. Heh hehe laughed the naruto standing in front of him his arms began to sway as in slow motion then he disappeared and reappeared on top of itachi giving him a nice hit in the head sending him to the back of the platform. Time to pull out all the stops as itachi revealed his mangagekyo(correct me if spelled wrong) I only used this to get you here but now ill use this to fight as his eyes span blowing kyuuNaruto in to the opposite direction. KyuuNaruto got up and powered black chakra and ran at top speed spinning making a dark tornado . ( think of gatsuga but stronger ) and hit itachi sending him a little back as itachi got his feet on the ground and charged and jabbed naruto in the stomach . Naruto was sent flying as he did a couple back flips and landed. He laughed. What's funny asked itachi. This Is my mind itachi said naruto with a grin . So? Asked itachi in a cold demeanor . Naruto then laughed this is why naruto disappeared and reappeared behind itachi and kicked but the kick went right through him mas it was only a regular clone. Naruto appeared under ground and aimed to punch itachi but right before itachi hit em he did a back flip kick rising him and kicking Itachi in the head before sending itachi to the ground ill show you my new trump card naruto jumped back and put his hand on top of his hand and began forming a ball of chakra tat turned into rasengan. This is what you deserve itachi uchiha as naruto raced foreward and hit itachi in the stomach destroying the illusion. Of tsukyomi. Itachi was panting but was no beat . Naruto was the same but a lot more tired as he still used still to much chakra for the rasengan. Itachi straightened I didn't intend on letting you live mother but it will do for now . You 2 have been a good fight for 9 years old as he waked away . The mother sighed but naruto wasn't done he powered chakra forming another rasengan come her e BITCH!!! Im not through you'll pay for killing Gaara as he ran at full speed and ready to plunge his rasengan into itachi's heart. Right before it hit itachi . Pein appeared in front of him his eye turned bright yellow and the rasengan died out before it hit pein or Itachi . You didn't have to do that pein said itachi. I guess said pein lets go said pein as him and Itachi disappeared . Come back here yelled naruto ready to kill still in his blood he was about to jump after but sand stopped him at his feet naruto looked behind him to see Gaara tired panting and beat up but alive. You're alive said naruto as he poked him on the fore head to make sure it was real. Yes now stop that giving me a head ache . What ever. The mother was right there staring at disbelief they were just in a fight and now they were laughing. So are you ok asked Naruto as him and gaara walked up. Yes thank you for helping said the woman my name is mika and this is sasuke said the woman the boy named sasuke was still a little petrified . We are in your debt naruto uzumaki and Sabaku no gaara. Said mika . It's ok said naruto butt anyway I have to find my um naruto coudin't think of anything to say o he just said uncle as they ran off leaving Mika and Sasuke .

5 min later

Naruto and Gaara found Yuku in the halls . There you guys are said yuku I didn't think you guys would e strong enough . Because Pein was actually really strong and had a strong bloodline yeah but anyway this night is over and academy starts in 3 days I think im going to sleep until then hehehe laughed gaara and yuku agreeing with naruto as they went home.

Authors note : well this is a short chapter simply because I had writers block and I hoped you enjoyed R& R

Naruto - every thing about you you you you

ray10444- who is this story about

Naruto - Naruto

ray10444- and who are you?

Naruto- Bruce Lee

ray10444- ...

Yuku-...

Ray10444- when did you get here ?

Yuku- Couple million years ago

Ray10444- not when you were born dum dum when did you get in this talk

Yuku- 2 minutes ago

Ray10444- yeah thats great

Naruto- I am Bruce Lee and I am the strongest kung fu fighter ever

ray10444- you're not Bruce lee

Naruto- so? You want to fight it taking out rasengan lets fight then I got you now

ray10444- forget it sit naruto falls over I have you in the palm of my hand. anyway!

LaTer PeoPles!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Academy Days

1Chapter 7 : Academy Days

ray10444 - this is just their first day then it's a time skip to graduation exams. Oh and please tell me if you find a good eng-jap translator that uses English characters (people I can't read Japanese)

Naruto- finally I can kill you cursed ray10444 charges rasengan

ray10444- punches naruto oh yea I 've been thinking of giving naruto a kekkai genkai ( blood line)

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG! Yelled the alarm clock in naruto's room that soon got destroyed by naruto's rasengan. **Why does Yuku keep buying these when they just keep getting destroyed . **Naruto thought . **Oh well** he though again then sighed and walked out of his room oblivious to the fact today was the academy. Naruto walked past Gaara's room hearing a crushing of sorts . Gaara! You have to destroy it with something new! Yelled naruto. UNG! Yelled Gaara clearly still tired. What ever said naruto as he walked down the stairs of his apartment to see yuku with an angry expression on his face . BAKA! Yelled yuku as he punched naruto up the stairs into the wall . The only thing naruto could do was say ow. When naruto got their the 2nd time Yuku wasnt there so he decided he was going to make breakfast ( he got training on cooking from hinata) he started cooking hashbrowns sasuge and eggs in that order and he made 4 plates 1 him 1 for gaara and 2 for yuku because um he was a ... well they shouldn't be calling him a fox maybe a pig but not a fox said naruto out loud. This earned him a well earned punch to the face as he collided with the wall. Seriously yuku He started it not fair you have tsunade's strength . Said naruto as he got up . He got to the table . Gaara time for break fast . Gaara sent his sand down and it picked up his plate and the sand carried it back to his room. Cheater! Yelled naruto. As he looked back to see yuku using his chakra to pick up the food for him . Thats just wrong said naruto. Anyway started Yuku you ready for the academy today. Finished yuku . Naruto spat out his food . What! Its today?!!?? naruto started running around like a crazed idiot . You want me to tell all the people at the academy about um. You know.. Naruto stopped immediately at hearing this you wouldn't said naruto. Try me was yuku's simple reply. Anyway look I got your weapons here and scrolls in here as he handed naruto both pouches theat h put on both legs in arms length. Thanks yuku ill go get gaara as he ran up and knocked . Gaara were leaving time for the academy. Gaara came out with a strange outfit on ( think of gaara when he helps out on the fight against the sound four that outfit) ok lets go said gaara with a grin as they walked out of the apartment and jumped off.

000000000

they were jumping to the academy to see a lot of kids there already. Hey Gaara lets see if we can see what clan they are from like im from te kitsune clan and you're from uh started naruto . And im from the kick ass clan finished gaara calmly. Anyway I spy with my little eyes an uchiha wait thats sasuke . Hehe funny as he looked at his name how do you pronounce his name sa-suke

good question said gaara with a slight smirk oh look at him said gaara . As he pointed to a bot in a coat. I bet you he's from the inunzaki clan! Yelled both of them. (Their joking ) ok I spy a Hyuga named hinata said gaara. Hinata! Yelled naruto as he jumped off the ceiling of a house to the ground right beside her . Which scared the living crap out of hinata. 8 trigram 64 palms yelled hinata as she hit naruto which face was covered by a hood.

1 PALM

hina... said naruto

2 PALM

stop said naruto

4 PALM

I get it said naruto

8 PALM

this is getting old said naruto

16 PALM

32 PALM

64 PALMS as she blasted naruto away.

Hinata finally realized it was naruto ran over to naruto. Sorry said hinata you just scared me. Naruto looked at hinata im going to the academy he said as he could barely walk. While gaara was rolling on the roof but fell of but still was laughing . Sorry naruto as hinata ran to keep up .

0000000000

naruto Hinata and Gaara walked in to the academy then to their room a minute before they would be tardy. They all sat down at the same desk and heard from their teacher who was named iruka do roll call. Ok students I want to see were you all stand like shurikan and kunai practice lets go outside . As everyone walked out side naruto looked to see about 5 other girls staring at the uchiha that him and gaara had saved before. Fan girls thought Naruto as they got to the logs. Ok class I want you to throw 5 shurikan and ill will fight you with kunai ill eexplain on the kunai part after this part of the section. Most of the people that didnt care had a will you just stop talking look those people happened to be Naruto and Gaara. Ok since those two are giving me looks they go first said iruka pointing at naruto and gaara. Naruto smirked as he got up there he grabbed a shurikan and threw it at the red spot then he threw another which it landed right beside it while he threw the other 3 and they repeated it. To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. **Wow who would've thought**, thought iruka. As he stared at naruto and gaara. Gaara was next being the well... gaara he grabbed shurikan his sand picked them in and pushed them in to the red spot on the log. There you go said gaara calmly as he walked away. Ok... said iruka. Hinata came up next and threw em all at once and 4/5 hit the red spot. Nicely done said iruka until he saw every one else . Basically everyone else hit 1 or 2 on the red spot. Iruka sighed as he watched everyone else and most of the girls were staring at sasuke naruto or gaara. Ok thats it now lets go back inside as he brought them inside. Ok you guys ill will be explaining chakra I want you to use your strongest ninjutsu if you have one or your strongest genjutsu if you have one. **Awesome but should I use rasengan **thought Naruto. No came a voice we from beside naruto that happened to be yuku in his kit form.** Naruto don't because they'll lean how to counter it if you show em oh yea im going to talk telepathically spoke yuku. What ever **said naruto .** Then ill use raging winds though naruto. **Ok Sabaku no gaara do you have a ninjutsu ? Asked iruka. Yes said gaara as he got up he formed sand around him and _sand dragon no jutsu_the sand formed in to dragons iruka who didn't expect this from an academy student told everyone to go out side for the remainder of the evaluation. Gaara's dragons twirled around outside and hit the trees one by one until he dissipated them. Wow commented iruka ok next is sasuke uchiha . Sasuke got up and formed seals and yelled _fire style : great fireball jutsu_ as he spat out a small fireball and destroyed a tree. Hinata. Used 64 palms on a tree busting it and sending it into other trees breaking them. Ok now naruto uzumaki said iruka. Finally first naruto channeled chakra and formed seal ok monkey , horse, rabbit , and bird as he finished the seals. _Raging winds no jutsu_ naruto shot out strong winds toward the trees cutting up about 6 trees into pieces. Ok thats it time for lunch break. Naruto and gaara and hinata sat together naruto was eating a sand which which was gaara eating hinata was eating ramen . Naruto why don't you like ramen anymore asked hinata . Well... when I was four I made a bet wit h jiji - san he said that if I could eat 50 bowls of ramen in one setting then I could have ramen anytime I wanted started naruto. Who won asked gaara. I did said naruto with a groan. Wouldn't you be happy asked hinata. No after I won I threw up the whole week after that. Gaara laughed at this. Don't laugh at me yelled naruto to his "brother" . I cant stop yelled gaara still laughing. This will make you stop yelled naruto forming a rasengan. Gaara was still laughing but he formed sand around him. Ok break it up yelled hinata. Naruto dashed foreward about to hit gaara with a rasengan and gaara was dashing to hit naruto still laughing. I said BREAK IT UP! as she spined and formed a kaiten blowing both of them away. Sorry Hinata-chan said naruto as he got up. That was wrong said gaara as he held his head. Lets go back inside said hinata sighing as she went back into the academy.

Naruto and gaara walked in to the academy but right after lunch there was only a couple minutes of class left . Ok class started iruka here's your home work. Finished iruka. Oh...crap said naruto hitting his head on the table breaking it

0000000000000000

I now its short next chapie will be longer

plz god read and review thank you oh and read my pokemon story and

LaTer PeoPlez


End file.
